


[podfic] Sunday School

by heardtheowl, pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> In which Dean gives Sam a quick vocab lesson.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sunday School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunday School](https://archiveofourown.org/works/184016) by [pianoforeplay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay). 



Cover Art by me.

| 

## Length: 00:12:35

## Streaming Audio:

## Downloads:

#### (right click>save as)

  * [MP3](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Sunday%20School.mp3) | **Size:** 18 MB
  * [Podbook](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Sunday%20School.m4b) | **Size:** 7.8 MB



## Reader's Notes:

This fic was actually inspired by art by petite_madame, but I'd already made cover art before I'd gone back and re-read that part WHOOPS! So, I didn't actually add my own art when I originally posted this, but figured WTH, and am posting it now, along with the amazingly beautiful art by petite_madame. Both are embedded in the audiobook so you can choose whichever one you want, k? :D   
---|---


End file.
